From You
by verytic
Summary: EXO Fanfiction. YouxIdol. With Kris and Tao as Main Character. Not A Yaoi Story .
1. Chapter 1

.: Introducing :.

~*That Hope*~

**Cast : **Choi Young Rie, Tao, Kris

**Other Cast : **Luna, Sulli, Dara

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, School, Drama

**Rating : **K (someday will change)

**Summary :** -

**Disclaimer : **EXO © SM Entertainment.

* * *

**_.:Prolog:._**

**_Kebahagiaan. . ._**

**_Bukankah itu yang semua cari?_**

**_Itu juga yang kamu cari?_**

**_Tapi kenapa kamu malah membuat dirimu sendiri tidak bahagia._**

**_Sebenarnya, apa yang manusia cari?_**

**_Hidupku di mulai dari pertanyaan itu._**

* * *

Episode 1. Pertemuan Dengan Seseorang.

''Young Rie!'' teriak seseorang.

''Apa?'' balas Young Rie dengan nada kesal.

''Kamu! Kenapa dari tadi tidak mengerjakan tugas di rumah?!'' kata seseorang dengan marah.

''Kan aku kan lagi belajar, Ma!'' kaya Young Rie kesal.

''halah, belajar! Otakmu bodoh juga ngapain sok2 belajar! Cepat kerja sana'' teriak ibu Young Rie.

'' ... Baiklah ... '' kata Young Rie dengan nada pelan.

Young Rie hidup bersama keluarga yang biasa. Namun, hidup yang dia jalani tidaklah mudah. Sebagai seorang Korea yang hidup pas-passan, tidaklah mudah. Apa yang dia inginkan tidak selalu tercapai. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak pernah mengharapkan dia menjadi orang hebat. Kebahagiaan apa yang sebenarnya dia cari?

''Waktunya sekolah, nih'' kata Young Rie.

''Ah, udah waktunya kah? Udah pergi sana'' kata ibu nya.

'' Ya udah, aku pergi dulu, ma'' kata Young Rie.

''Cepat pulang, loh ya! Jangan kemana-mana!'' kata ibu nya.

''Iya2... Pergi dulu ya ma'' kata Young Rie.

Seperti biasa, Young Rie, pergi ke sekolah, di pagi hari. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan, orang tua tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia pintar dan rajin belajar. Yang orang tua nya hanya tau bahwa, anak itu bisa menghasilkan uang jika dia bekerja, bukannya sekolah. Hal itu dikarenakan, orang tuanya dulu yang tak sekolah dan tak pernah diarahkan. Maka dari itu, Young Rie tidak bisa berharap banyak.

Bermimpi jadi orang kaya, hanya omong kosong.

''Pagi, Semua'' kata Young Rie.

''Pagi, Young Rie!'' kata Sulli.

''Ada apa ini kok pada rame pagi2?'' tanya Young Rie.

''Gini, loh, katanya di kelas ini bakal ada anak baru!'' kata Luna.

''ha? Seriusan, siapa?'' tanya Young Rie.

''gak tau, katanya sih dia, dari China. Pindah ke Korea'' kata Luna.

''beneran? Wah, hebatnya, jauh2 dari China, pindah ke Korea.'' kata young rie.

''iyakan? Maka dari itu, aku gak sabar pengen liat orangnya'' kata Sulli.

''tapi, kalau dari China, emangnya dia bisa bahasa Korea?'' tanya young Rie.

''iya juga sih, Rie'' kata Sulli.

''eh, tapi kita sudah cari tau loh, tentang anak baru itu'' kata Luna dengan bangga.

''Ha? Gimana caranya?'' tanya Young Rie, bingung.

''adalah, pokoknya itu hehehe'' kata Luna.

''aku juga ikut nyari loh'' kata seseorang yang tiba2 datang.

''eh, Dara, kok kamu baru datang sekarang?'' tanya Luna.

''iya tadi, agak telat, aku tadi sempet ngeliat anak barunya'' kata Dara.

''gimana? Dia keren kah?'' tanya Luna.

''gimana ya, bilangnya. Hmm.. Tadi cuman liat sekilas sih. Tapi dari yang kuliat, dia tinggi, rambutnya hitam, trus lumaya mancung hidungnya...'' kata Dara.

''Bagus! Berarti dia Ganteng! Sesuai dengan yang kucari di internet kemaren'' kata Luna dengan sangat yakin.

''kenapa, ada apa di internet?'' tanya Sulli.

''dia itu loh, anak pintar, juara dalam perlombaan sains internasional!'' kata Luna.

''wow, keren banget, mungkin pintarnya sama kayak kamu kali Young Rie'' kata Dara sambil nyeggol Young rie.

''halah, masa ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepintaranku'' kata young rie dengan yakin.

Ya, benar sekali, Young Rie sebenarnya sangat pintar, dia adalah seorang beasiswa di sekolah yang sangat terkenal. Walau orang tuanya tidak mendukungnya, iya tetap berjuang sendiri, menjadi anak yang Pintar. Karena dia beda dari orang tuanya, dia tau itu. Karena orang tuanya saat ini bukan orang tua yang sebenarnya. Dia telah mengetahui fakta itu, sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP. Dia menyadari, otaknya yang pintar sangat berbeda dari orang tuanya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan dia tetap berjuang belajar, demi mengetahui fakta tentang kehidupannya.

''Tetap aja, tak ada yang mengalahkan Young Rie yang selalu juara 1 di sekolah kita'' kata Sulli dengan bangga.

''Haha, makasih ya Sulli'' kata Young Rie dengan senang.

''masih ada tambahan juga nih, dengar dulu'' kata Luna yang memotong pembicaraan dengan tiba2.

''ada apa lagi emangnya?'' tanya Dara.

''Namanya, Huang Zi Tao. Dia anak seorang pemilik perusahaan besar di china.'' kata Luna

''Astaga, Luna kamu tau banyak ya, hahaha'' kata Young Rie.

''iya, abisnya baru kali ini ada anak baru yang sangat menarik. Tapi nanti kalau dia merubah posisi nomor satu mu, bagaimana?'' tanya Luna sambil melihat Young Rie dengan muka menantang.

''Gak mungkin lah, aku pasti selalu nomor 1'' kata Young Rie dengan yakin.

''kita liat saja nanti, hehehe'' kata Luna.

Tak terasa waktu telah lama berlalu sejak mereka mengobrol. Bel pun berbunyi menandakan, semua murid harus masuk. Kemudian, guru akan masuk dan memulai pelajaran pertama. Tapi hal itu berbeda untuk kelas 2A karena ada anak baru yang datang ke kelas itu. Ia datang bersama seorang guru. Anak itulah, yang akan merubah kehidupan Young Rie. Tergantung dari pilihan Young Rie sendiri.

Suara pintu terbuka, terdengar. Menandakan guru telah datang ke kelas itu.

''Selamat pagi anak2! Hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan murid baru'' kata pak Guru.

''sst, Young Rie, liat tuh'' kata Luna menunjuk ke arah anak baru itu.

''Silahkan Masuk Tao'' kata pak guru.

Kemudian anak itupun masuk.

''ada apa sih?'' kata Young Rie sambil melihat ke arah pintu. Dan ia melihat anak baru itu yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Saat itu, juga, waktu terasa berhenti untuk Young Rie. Dia melihat seseorang yang tinggi dan tampan.

''jadi, namanya Tao, dia dari China. Hmm.. Tao, silahkan kamu perkenalkan dirimu sendiri'' kata pak guru.

''selamat pagi semua, nama saya, Huang Zi Tao, kalian bisa panggil saya Tao. Jangan sungkan2 berbicara bahasa Korea dengan saya'' kata Tao.

''sst, young rie! Hebat juga dia eh, bisa bahasa Korea'' bisik Sulli.

''iya, sih'' kata Young Rie.

''Baiklah, Tao, kamu bisa duduk di sana di sebelah Young Rie'' kata pak Guru.

''Baiklah, pa'' kata Tao.

Kemudian, Tao, pergi duduk di sebelah Young Rie. Dan kemudia menyapanya dengan Hangat.

''pagi, Young Rie, salam kenal'' kata Tao.

''eh, iya pagi.. Salam kenal'' kata Young Rie.

''Ah, jadi kamu yang selalu jadi juara satu itukan?'' kata Tao.

''haa? Dari mana kamu tau?'' tanya Young Rie dengan bingung.

''kamu tau Young Rie, posisi seseorang tak selalu bertahan'' kata Tao.

Ketika itu, Young Rie terdiam. Dia sejenak berfikir, apa akhirnya ada yang bisa merebut posisinya sebagai juara 1? Pertarungan seru akhirnya akan dimulai. Bukan lagi hari-hari biasa yang Young Rie jalani. Semua akan berubah, sesuai dengan pilihannya.

''Jangan, dia gitu dong, Young Rie. Mulai sekarang mohon bantuannya ya'' kata Tao.

''eh, iya..'' kata Young Rie dengan pelan.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan young rie? Akan kah dia tetap bertahan dengan posisinya?

* * *

_**.: Kebahagian itu pasti akan ditemukan bahkan dirasakan :.**_

_**.: Semua itu tergantung bagaimana kita mengaturnya :.**_

* * *

Bersambung.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah 2 minggu lebih, sejak Tao di sekolah ini. Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi tidak dengan Young Rie, dia telah menghadapi hari-hati yang berat selama seminggu ini. Tao mengambil alih hampir semuanya dari Young Rie. Sebentar lagi sebutan nomor dua akan menjadi milik Young Rie. Walau sekarang dia masih dianggap si nomor satu.

''Ah... Minggu yang sangat melelahkan'' kata Young Rie sambil menghelahkan napas yang sangat panjang.

''Ada apa Young Rie?'' tanya Luna.

''Ya kamu tau, sih Tao itu, dia... ah.. '' kata Young Rie sambil menggeram.

''dia...?'' kata Luna bingung.

''... Dia ... Ah, lupakan!'' kata Young Rie yang lansung berteriak ketika melihat Tao yang datang ke dalam kelas. Bahkan memandang ke arahnya dengan sinis

Wajah itu,wajah yang terlalu percaya diri dari seorang Tao. Wajah yang tampan tapi menyebalkan. Dia terlalu sempurna jika dianggap sebagai seorang manusia. Tapi sikapnya tidak menunjukkan kesempurnaan. Sepertinya, Tuhan memang adil dengan setiap orang.

Tao memasuki ruangan dan melihat Young Rie yang memandangnya dengan sinis. Lansung, dia berjalan ke arah Young Rie dan Luna.

"Ssst, Tao datang tuh, '' kata Luna dengan berbisik ke arah Young Rie.

''Selamat pagi, Young Rie, Luna'' kata Tao.

''Selamat pagi, Tao'' kata Luna dengan senang.

"_Tao... Tao... Menyapaku_!" teriak Luna dalam hatinya.

''...'' Young Rie hanya terdiam dan membuang muka dari Tao.

''Kenapa, Young Rie? Atau harus kupanggil nyonya nomor dua?'' kata Tao yang kemudia pergi.

_''apa NOMOR DUA! Dikira gue apaan, Aku Young rie, si nomor satu, hohohohohhoho_'' kata Young Rie dalam hatinya.

_''Huang Zi Tao! Aku pasti akan membalasmu, Grrrr_!'' teriak Young Rie dalam hati.

''Young Rie, Young Rie...'' kata Luna.

'' eh.. Ada apa Luna?'' kata Young Rie yang terkejut saat Luna memanggilnya

''Ituloh Sulli, sama Dara sudah nyapa kamu dari tadi'' kata Luna.

''oh, annyeong Sulli, Dara'' kata Young Rie.

''kenapa kamu tadi gk dengar?'' tanya Sulli.

''iya, kenapa ? Lagi mikirin seseorang ya?'' kata Dara.

''Jinjja? Dugu, dugu?'' kata Luna.

''Ah, kalian ini kenapa sih? Ani, ani, lupakan saja '' kata Young Rie dengan sedikit kesal.

''Ya, udah, deh.. Kita ke bangku kita aja, udah bel nih'' kata Luna.

Bel pun berbunyi, murid-murid masuk kelasnya masing-masing. Guru-guru pun pada berdatangan ke kelas. Pelajaran pertamapun dimulai seperti biasa, tapi hari ini ada pengumuman yang berbeda untuk setiap murid.

''Jadi, Tahun ini seperti biasanya, kita akan mengadakan perlombaan untuk semua murid,'' kata pak Guru.

''Young Rie, akan diadakan lagi loh'' kata Luna.

''iya, ini akan menjadi sebuah penentuan'' kata Young Rie sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Setiap tahun, SMA Bacon selalu mengadakan perlombaan, akademik maupun nonakademik. Sejak Tahun lalu Young Rie sudah menang perlombaan itu, bahkan mengalahkan banyak murid laki-laki. Bisa dibilang Young Rie ini hampir sempurna, tapi tetap saja dia mempunyai kekurangan.

''Ya, Tahun ini Sekolah kita akan mengadakan Olimpic akademik dan nonakademik. Bapak berharap kalian semua bisa ikut berpartisipasi, baik sekelas dan individu'' kata Pak Guru.

''Perlombaan apa saja kah yang individu, Pak?'' tanya Tao sambil mengangkat tangannya.

''Hmm.. Individu lebih di akademik, sementara yang non akademik kita lebih berkelompok,'' kata Pak Guru.

''Siip, pak'' kata Tao.

''Oh ya, Tao dan Young Rie, bapak ingin kalian ikut dalam lomba cerdas-cermatnya secara berkelompok,'' kata Bapak Guru.

''Hah?!'' Kata Young Rie.

''Tapi, Pak! Mereka berdua sudah terlalu pintar , bahkan sampai keterlaluan'' Kata salah satu murid kelas 2A.

''Tak Apa! Kita harus menang! Harus membuat strategi yang bagus !'' kata Pak Guru dengan bersemangat.

_''Ini guru banyak gaya amat_'' kata Young Rie dalam hati.

''Ya, saya setuju dengan Bapak, kita juga tidak bermain curang hanya memasang strategi,'' kata Tao dengan sangat yakin.

"Jadi gimana?'' tanya Pak guru.

''Betul juga sih, kita pasti bakal menang Telak!'' kata murid-murid kelas 2A.

''Tinggal Young Rie, nih. Gimana kamu akan berpartisipasi kan?'' tanya pak Guru.

''_ah.. Ini guru maksa amat, _'' kata Young Rie dalam hati dan kemudian mengatakan ''baiklah, aku ikut''.

Hari itu, telah ditentukan siapa saja yang akan berpartisipasi dalam lomba itu termasuk strategi dalam memenangkan berlombaan. Kelihatannya kemenangan kelas 2A sudah ada di depan mata. Tapi mereka tidak tau badai apa yang akan menghadang mereka di perlombaan nanti.

Keesokkan harinya, SMA Bacon meliburkan murid-muridnya untuk menghadapi pecan olimpic yang diadakan Senin minggu depan. Empat hari lagi menuju pekan olahraga olimpic.

Di hari Kamis yang cerah, Young Rie melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya

''Young Rie, bantuin dulu mama ini, '' kata ibunya.

''Baik, ma,'' kata Young Rie.

Jika hari itu tidak ada sekolah, Young Rie selalu membantu ibunya di rumah. Walau ia selalu diperlakukan tak pantas tapi dia tetap menghargai orang tuanya. Ia tidak mau menjadi seorang yang jahat hanya karena ketidak adilan dari orang tua. Walau dia kelihatan terobsesi dengan peringkat 1 tapi sebenarnya itu harapan yang masih ia punya. Hanya dengan mendapat peringkat satu, Young Rie mempunyai alasan untuk hidup. Tapi nanti dia akan menemukan alasan lain untuk dia hidup.

''Ah, akhirnya selesai juga,'' kata Young Rie yang kemudian duduk di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba hp Young Rie bunyi. Tertera nama seseorang di hpnya, namanya adalah Sulli. Kemudian dia mengangkat teleponnya.

''Halo, Sulli,'' kata Young Rie.

''Halo, Young Rie, kamu bisa kah datang ke sekolah sekarang?'' kata Sulli.

''Ah, sekarang?! Kenapa?'' tanya Young Rie bingung.

''Iya, kita semua pada mau latihan buat Pekan Olimpic,'' kata Sulli.

''Tapi aku kan gak ikut yang itu, aku ikut yang akademik'' kata Young Rie.

''Iya gak papa, kamu datang aja sekarang, kita lagi kekurangan orang ini'' kata Sulli.

''Ah... Ya udah deh, kuusahain'' kata Young Rie.

''Ok deh kutunggu ya Young Rie'' kata Sulli. Setelah itu Young Rie, menekan tombol untuk memutuskan komunikasi.

Dia masih bingung tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Harus kah dia datang ke sana? Walau pekerjaan di rumahnya sudah selesai, ia takut untuk pergi keluar. Tapi karena dia sudah berjanji akan datang, dia kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Dia mengganti baju dengan baju olahraga karena dia di suruh ikut pekan olimpic. Dengan memberanikan diri, Young rie pergi menemui ibunya. Ibunya sedang berada di dapur, memasak makanan untuk dimakan oleh keluarganya.

''Ma, aku mau pergi ke sekolah nih, sekarang'' Kata Young Rie.

''Loh, ada apa emangnya?'' tanya ibunya.

''aku di suruh ikut lomba pekan olimpic di sekolah,'' kata Young Rie.

''kamu udah kerjain semua tugasmu di rumah kah?'' tanya ibunya.

''Sudah, Ma!'' kata Young Rie sambil hormat dengan tegapnya.

''...Astaga, bikin kaget aja kamu ini! Ya udah kamu boleh pergi sana, jangan sampai malam ya!'' kata Ibunya sambil memukul pantatnya.

''Aduh... Iya ma aku pergi dulu,'' kata Young Rie sambil memegangi pantatnya dan kemudian pergi.

''Ah, coba dia tidak pergi pasti masih banyak yang bisa dia kerjakan,'' kata Ibunya sambil menghela napas.

Kemudian, Young Rie pergi ke sekolah. Dia selalu menaiki Bus setiap pergi ke sekolah. Karena keluarganya itu biasa saja, ia hanya punya satu motor untuk dipakai, tapi itu hanya dipakai oleh Ayahnya. Iya tidak pernah berani memakai motor karena orang tuanya melarangnya.

Ia tiba di halte bis, menunggu bis untuk menjemputnya. Tak lama kemudian bis pun datang. Young Rie masuk ke dalam bis itu, membayar uang di mesin. Bis yang selalu rame di hari minggu, terlihat berbeda hari ini. Entah kenapa Young Rie merasakan aura lain yang tidak menyenangkan. Seperti bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya.

Dengan cepat, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, ia tidak melihat siapapun yang dikenalnya. Dia berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaanya saja dan kemudian mulai berdiri memegangi pegangan yang berada di atasnya.

"Ah, ku kira, ada sih, Tao yang menyebalkan itu, bahkan namanya pun sangat lucu, hahahaha," kata Young rie dalam hati sambil menunjukkan muka yang aneh.

Semua orang melihat ke arahnya dan memasang muka aneh. Di hari minggu yang cerah, sepertinya Young Rie memasang image baru.

Bis pun berhenti di depan pos selanjutnya. Young Rie, belum turun di situ, daerah itu adalah daerah orang-orang kaya, hanya para bos perusahaan besar yang tinggal disitu. Bahkan susah untuk dipercaya jika orang kaya di daerah itu akan menaiki bis. Tapi sepertinya kali ini berbeda, seorang anak orang kaya menaiki bis itu dengan pakaiannya yang kelihatan mahal. Bahkan dari cara berjalannya pun sangat elegan. Semua orang yang ada di bis itu terkagum melihat anak itu. Masih mudah dan kaya bahkan sangat tampan. Young Rie juga melihat anak itu bersama semua orang yang ada di dalam bis.

"Wiih, Gila, tuh orang, kenapa naik bis? Jangan-jangan dia abis di tabok bapaknya jadi cuman di kasih uang bis, hah, lucu banget deh orang-orang kaya hari ini," kata Young Rie dalam hati.

Ia melihat orang kayak itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Dia kemudian, terdiam dan menyadari suatu hal di depan matanya. Orang itu adalah Tao. Jadi memang benar firasat buruknya saat menaiki bis ini. Bis itu, membuatnya bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Yang lebih buruknya lagi, Tao juga memakai baju olahraga. Sepertinya sejak kedatangan Tao, Young Rie makin hari makin sial.

Young Rie berusaha untuk tidak melihat muka Tao, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi sayangnya itu semua sudah terlambat, Tao sudah melihatnya sejak ia menaiki bis ini. Dengan memberanikan diri Young Rie, melihat ke arah pintu depan, ia tidak melihat Tao di situ. Sepertinya yang tadi dia lihat hanyalah ilusi, begitulah pikirnya. Kali ini, bukanlah ilusi tapi kenyataan, Tao tepat berada di sebelahnya saat ini. Ia tidak menyadarinya, karena Tao lumayan tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan Young Rie.

"Oh, Hai, Young Rie, kamu juga mau ke sekolah?" kata Tao yang agak menunduk sambil membisikan ke telinga Young Rie.

Tentu saja, Young Rie terkaget, dan menoleh kearah bisikan itu. Dia melihat wajah Tao sangat dekatnya.

"Ta… Tao!" Kata Young Rie yang lansung menjauh dan terjatuh.

Melihat itu, Tao hanya tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya. Young Rie, lansung mengambil tangan Tao dan berdiri. Young rie hanya membisu kali ini, karena hal tadi termasuk hal yang memalukan baginya. Tapi Young Rie, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ehm, kamu juga ikut Pekan Olimpic besok kah?" Tanya Young Rie.

"Iya, aku tadi ditelpon, untuk ikut dan terus mereka bilang kita berdua satu tim," kata Tao.

"APAAAAA .. ? Lagi?! Ah jinjja michyeosso!" teriak Young rie dalam hatinya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ini adalah kejutan yang selanjutnya bagi Young Rie, di hari minggu yang cerah.

Bersambung.


End file.
